maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gamma Containment
Gamma Rays Emitter *The Gamma Containement Set, part 1 of 4 *Found in Gamma Outbreak, Mission 1 *Type: Ranged, Debuff, Energy *Target: All enemies *Cooldown: 1 Round *Special: Background Radiation **All allies and enemies gain Hulk Up at the start of each round **All allies and enemies have a chance to get a stack of Radiation Exposure at the start of every round *Special: Radiation Converter **Consumes all stacks of Radiation Exposure on allies and inflicts them on all enemies *Special: Gamma Overload **Targets with 5 stacks of Hulk Up gain Hulked Out (Greatly increases Attack and Defense, but greatly decreases Accuracy and Evasion) *All enemies: Radiation Exposure (Deals damage very turn; energy attacks deal more damage) *All: 1-2 stacks of Hulk Up (Increases Attack and Accuracy; stacks up to 5 times) Gamma Rifle 9000 *The Gamma Containement Set, part 2 of 4 *Found in Gamma Outbreak, Mission 2 *Type: Ranged, Energy *Target: One enemy *Cooldown: 3 Rounds *Special: Gamma Overload **Targets with 5 stacks of Hulk Up gain Hulked Out (Greatly increases Attack and Defense, but greatly decreases Accuracy and Evasion) *One enemy: 1-4 stacks of Hulk Up (Increases Attack and Accuracy; stacks up to 5 times) *One enemy: Melt Armor (All attacks against this target ignore the defense stat) Stark Sonic Cannon *The Gamma Containement Set, part 3 of 4 *Found in Gamma Outbreak, Mission 3 *Cooldown: 2 Rounds (shared) *Special: Multi-Function (Can be used to perform different actions) Action 1: Debilitating Waves *Type: Debuff, Sonic *Target: All enemies *Special: Quick Action (Grants an extra turn after this one) *All enemies: Dizzy (Accuracy reduced by 25%) *All enemies: Slowed (Evasion reduced by 25%) *All enemies: Debilitated (Psychic actions have a 40% chance to fail; other actions have a 20% chance to fail) *All enemies: Disoriented (30% chance) (Single-target attacks have a chance to hit allies; removed after hitting an ally) Action 2: Incapacitative Blast *Type: Ranged, Sonic *Target: One enemy *Special: Made to Stop Monsters (Exploits Hulk Up and Hulked Out; chance to inflict Incapacitated is increased by each stack of Hulk Up) *One enemy: Incapacitated (40% chance to lose a turn after any action; counts as Stun for actions that affect those targets) Heavy Gauntlets *The Gamma Containement Set, part 4 of 4 *Found in Gamma Outbreak, Mission 3 (epic boss) *Type: Melee *Target: One enemy *Cooldown: 1 Round *Special: Extra-Heavy Weapon **If the Agent has 1-2 stacks of Hulk Up, this weapon gains Defensive Stance (Has a chance to block attacks, taking reduced damage) and Toe-to-Toe (Next melee attack deals extra damage) **If the Agent has 3-4 stacks of Hulk Up, this weapon gains Wide-Open ('' Taking additional damage from melee attacks'') and Exposed (Defense reduced by 25%) **If the Agent has 5 stacks of Hulk Up, this weapon gains Indomitable Spirit (Suppresses most effects that prevent or remove buffs) and Inavoidable (This attack can't be interrupted) *Special: Deadly Crits (Deals extra damage with critical hits) *Special: Brutal Strike (Ignores Resurrection effects) Category:Gear Set Category:Gear Category:Special Operations